


【特战队】虾国Omega

by all (Hi_Girl)



Category: Real Person Fiction, 砌墙组
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_Girl/pseuds/all
Summary: 虾国的Omega被交易到了U国，特朗普却选择摘除他的腺体。
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, 特朗普/肖战
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	【特战队】虾国Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 很难想象我会写这两个人，但作为写手，有点脾气才不容易受人欺负。  
> ABO

国与国之间的交易品从来不止物和资源那么简单，长而细致的名单上还有成熟的Omega，如何才能称之为成熟，那就该由Omega本人来表现。

肖战是今年虾国选出来的成熟Omega之一，当然这是他自己争取到的机会，国家给的三种报名方式，他一个不落全用上了，单单网站报名的后台消息中，就有三条是他本人提交的，信息之全面、细致非其他人能比，因此选上他也是三位审核官都点头了的。

2月27号，两国会议照常进行，一个半小时后的中场休息才是肖战的秀场，而参与者其中之一就有来自U国的特朗普先生。

特朗普极喜欢虾国的Omega，按他自己的话来说，那就是软糯可怜好生养，说实话，没有人不喜欢Omega，尤其是肖战这一款的，一眼望过去楚楚可怜，第二眼望过去眼波流转，第三眼再看过去却已经是笑得千娇百媚，仿佛每一寸皮肤都在呼唤你快快采撷。

说实话，没有人不喜欢。

所以特朗普一抬手就要了这个Omega，其余的人他看也不看一眼，只重复着“成熟的，只要这个成熟的”。

虾国的领导人没办法，表情挺无奈的，但送出去的动作却如释重负，他们可实在受不了这个成天穿着镂空衣到处闯他们办公室的Omega了，要不是碍着交易必须要处子之身，他们早就把人锁在大厅里一个个轮番上阵了。

可惜，但也很庆幸，他们可是保守的领导人，不敢乱来，怕得病。

按计划，特朗普先生是要在虾国吃过晚宴后才离开的，但这次他表现得很性急，扒拉两口金饭粒就喊着要赶紧上飞机，明眼人都看得出是肖战在故意拱火：没两块肉的胸紧贴着特朗普的胳膊，一只手深埋在自己的两腿间，一条小腿勾着特朗普的两条腿，脖子以上倒是挺规矩的，就是眼神已经逐渐迷离，面色见红。

虾国的某位领导见此情形却只能悲苦叹息，他一手好操作居然把Omega送到了别人的床上，简直是浪费感情。

谁知特朗普上了飞机却如同换了一个人，刚才的为美色着迷统统消失在脸上，用力掐住了肖战不停凑过来的脸。

“是发情期？”

肖战泪眼汪汪地摇摇头，他是被下了药，发情期不在这个月。特朗普听完更恼火了，猛地把他往后一推推倒在地，回过头叫来了一个男医生，嘴里冷冰冰地说着：“查一查，看他干不干净。”

医生也是个Alpha，闻着味却忍不住捂住了口鼻，言语含糊地问：“这闻起来像他们乡下的污水沟。”

特朗普一拳砸在椅背上，骂：“没想到虾国的人这么不道德，居然送了个这么臭的Omega给我，下次我也要给他们送下水道里的常驻民！”

医生一边把针头往肖战后颈扎，一边规劝：“冷静点，可能他们也被这个Omega骗了，毕竟不是发情期的话，不会散发出这么大的气味。”

特朗普当然知道他的话没错，因为在晚宴上肖战的气味就散出来一些了，但那时候闻着只是淡淡的有些琢磨不透，就像一块经过风吹雨打的玻璃窗，你若要说玻璃无色无味，但凑近了又总能闻到一种味道，只是因为很淡，所以不太冲鼻。

肖战委屈地瘪着嘴，泪珠凝聚起来，在眼眶中波光粼粼，模样一看实在无辜又可怜。

这一招他善用，所以分寸把握得很好，既不叫人厌烦，又招人怜爱，特朗普果然在这种攻势下逐渐缓和了脸色，最后他叹了口气，说：“算了，算我倒霉，回了国你把他气味处理一下再给我送过来。”

见他们当真一脸鄙夷，谁也不乐意碰他，为此已经禁欲三个月的肖战不禁垂下了脑袋，咬紧下唇，眼含热泪，目光中却是滔天的恨意，他哪里肯受这种委屈！

所谓的处理气味，其实就是摘除发散气味的腺体，这个腺体在子宫里，不像其他人以为的在后颈，后颈皮只是结合处，真正的根源还是在子宫，因此摘除腺体就必须进行一场很大的手术。

肖战听到这个消息脸都白了，拼命摆动着脑袋求医生放过自己，他怕疼，他最怕疼了，说着，他还一边扒开自己的衣领，手指用力拧了一把白嫩的肌肤，然后指着那泛起红肿的部分对医生哭诉：“你看，你看！”

医生郁闷了，说：“你那样掐自己，我看着也疼啊。”

这个Omega对自己可真狠，特朗普在手术室外看得也忍不住龇牙，但这样的性子又最适合关起来调教，用点鞭子手铐或无伤大雅的刑具，或许他该谷歌一下最受Omega欢迎的调教方式，他倒是不介意暴力美学，掐脖子窒息高潮这种听说都是SM的小儿科，也许特朗普可以试着更进一步，用更多的绳子把人捆绑在椅子上，用更多的蜡烛去试着在肖战的背上和屁股上纹身……

嘿，或许还可以在肖战的腹部上打拳击，用膝盖也在施虐的接受范围。

一个Alpha在旁边大声提醒他。

特朗普并没有因此感到冒犯，反而回过头去和他仔细交流，问的都是如何用虐待和束缚的方式让一个不听话的Omega变得没有威胁。

此时的肖战还在手术室中躺着，一把手术剪子轻轻剪除了外壁上的一颗豌豆米大小的腺体，在停顿了半分钟和小声的讨论之后，那把剪子忽然又平稳地往里，悄无声息地剪断了一个Omega的全部生育希望。

“留下子宫了？”

“放心吧，留着呢，我说你是不是有什么癖好，居然喜欢干子宫口。”

“就像你咬一口西瓜，不就是喜欢那一口汁水横流的快感嘛。”

“你到哪里学来的？”

“有几个虾国人在twitter上@我了，你看，肖战最喜欢的五种姿势，肖战最爱的二十九种性爱玩具，十个你应该知道的肖战小癖好……”

医生看完了，目瞪口呆，过了一会儿回过神问：“等等，那他们是怎么知道这些的？”

特朗普愣了一瞬，脸都气绿了。


End file.
